


Just A Little More

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Wetting, dubcon, panty licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: Maybe it's not nice of her, but how can Hilda resist making Annette drink more when she squirms so cutely?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Just A Little More

Okay, Hilda can admit that maybe this is a _little_ mean. 

That doesn't stop her from refilling Annette's cup for the sixth time. She slides it right back under Annette's hand, and Annette's so focused on her own story about kitchen duty that she picks it back up without even noticing it was empty. 

"And then I felt so bad about dropping it that I wanted to clean up, but they wouldn't let me back in," Annette finishes, drooping a little in her chair. 

"Hey, you got out of your chores without even trying! I'm impressed," Hilda says, then brings her cup to her lips so that Annette will mirror her. 

Annette does, but then she puts the cup down quickly, frowning. She must be starting to feel it, the pressure making itself known in her belly. "I wasn't trying to get out of my chores," she protests, then bites her lip. "The bathroom is on the same place on this floor as the ground floor, right?" 

"Probably," Hilda says, unconcerned. "But wait, I have to tell you about what Lysithea did in class today, you'll get a kick out of it." 

Hilda's always been good at telling stories; it's no trouble at all to drag this one out as long as she can, keeping her eyes on Annette the whole time. 

Annette starts out just a little uncomfortable, biting her lip every once in a while but otherwise not showing signs that anything's wrong, but by the time Hilda is getting to what Lysithea _actually_ did, Annette's eyes are darting to the side every few seconds, like she's waiting for Hilda to pause long enough to make a break for it. 

Hilda doesn't pause, of course. She just keeps watching, biting her own lip as Annette's expression crumples a little from the effort of holding it in. Annette's already squirming in her chair, pressing her thighs together cutely like it'll keep her from going. 

Finally, it seems to be to much for her; she bursts out of her chair, wobbling a little as it crashes behind her. "Sorry - sorry!" She says, first to the chair, then to Hilda. "Um, I'll fix that, I just _really_ have to go, one second - " 

"Hey, where's the fire?" Hilda asks, purposely unconcerned as she crowds in front of Annette, blocking her path. Annette's so close; Hilda could reach out her hand and press down on Annette's abdomen until Annette squealed and totally lost it. 

She doesn't, but she does wrap her arm around Annette's shoulders, effectively trapping her. "It's rude to leave like this, you know. At least fix what you knocked over." 

Annette squirms so violently she's able to knock Hilda's arm off. "Sorry, I will when I get back, I just have to - " 

And then.

The look of mortification on her face is _perfect_. Hilda has a front-row seat to how red her face gets, her eyes welling up with embarrassed tears as a dark stain rapidly spreads over the front of her dress, totally soaking it. 

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Annette wails, and Hilda is so turned on she barely has the presence of mind to whip her arm out and keep Annette from running out. 

"Annette, it's okay," she says, mostly on autopilot. She's still staring at that giant wet patch on Annette's dress as she crowds in close, close enough to feel the front of her own dress get a little wet before Annette flinches away. "I shouldn't have kept blabbing like that. Come on, I'll lend you something. You don't want to go out like _that_ , do you?"

"No," Annette sniffles, but she gathers herself determinedly before any tears can fall. "I - okay. You're right. I can just borrow something and it'll be fine." 

"That's the spirit! Here, take this wet thing off, I'll put it in the laundry for you." What Hilda _actually_ does as Annette hands her the dress is put it next to the laundry, where Hilda will be able to sniff if later. What? A girl's got to do what she's got to do. 

By the time she comes back, Annette's stripped down to her bra and totally soaked panties, apparently feeling awkward about taking them off in front of her. Hilda licks her lips just looking at them, but she just starts taking off her own dress instead of saying something.

"Hilda?" Annette yelps.

Hilda sighs. "You got a little on me," she explains faux-reluctantly. 

While Annette's busy biting her lip and feeling guilty about that, Hilda takes _everything_ off. It's not like Annette's going to ask why again. 

It's even harder not to touch herself now that she's naked. Just looking at Annette with her red face and her wet panties is enough to bring Hilda to the brink. But why touch herself when she could touch a cute girl instead? She walks closer, brushing her fingers against Annette's wet panties. They're so warm still, Annette's pee kept nice and hot by the warmth of her body. 

"Hilda?" Annette whispers, like they're sharing a secret. Then she yelps as Hilda rubs her mound through her panties. Hilda can feel the shape of her perfectly through the soaked, clinging fabric.

"C'mon, Annette, it's just us girls," Hilda says, as though that explains anything. And maybe it does, because Annette doesn't stop her as Hilda leans in close to suck her clit through her panties.

It's just as delicious as she thought it'd be. Annette whimpers as Hilda sucks hard, raising a hand to stroke her labia through the fabric at the same time. She feels so good, so cute and hot and embarrassed, and Hilda just wants to make her squirm even more. 

She slips her hand under Annette's panties, still sucking her clit from the outside as she rubs at Annette's hole, letting her finger tease inside just to the first knuckle. Annette's nice and hot here too, but Hilda lets her hand slip up even more, rubbing Annette's urethra with just the tip of her finger. It's such a little hole, but so much came out of it. 

Hilda's kind of proud of it, so she moves her mouth down to kiss around Annette's urethra through her panties while her fingers slip back down, two of them sliding into Annette's pussy at the same time. Hilda doesn't give Annette much time to adjust, fucking her at the same time she keeps licking her panties, all over her labia and her clit, sucking whatever will fit in her mouth like it's the tastiest treat she's ever gotten.

"Hilda!" Annette wails, that same out-of-control tone as when she peed, and Hilda can't take it. Her other hand finds her clit and she grinds against it, her hips moving in time with her fingers and her mouth, feeling Annette pant and shake and lose control all over again. She's so on edge that it hardly takes any pressure at all to come, just a few seconds from her own hand, and she keeps licking Annette desperately through it, the roughness of the soaked cotton burning against her tongue, Annette's hot clit burning even more through it.

Hilda feels Annette's hand in her hair a second before Annette's pushing her harder against her mound, and Hilda goes with it. She doesn't have much room to maneuver with her mouth smushed against Annette's clit, but it gives her just enough space to keep fucking Annette with her fingers, feeling how hot and wet she is inside, giving her everything she can take and then just a little more. 

She keeps sucking and fucking her until she feels Annette's legs trembling so hard Hilda thinks she's going to fall over, and then Annette is whimpering as she comes, clenching around Hilda's fingers. 

Hilda keeps fucking her through it, totally enchanted by the feel of Annette around her fingers, until Annette finally squirms away from her. 

"Um, that was - um - " Annette flails. It's _so_ cute.

"That was fun!" Hilda supplies. "Hey, we should do this again. Without you peeing beforehand." That way, maybe Annette will pee on her instead. 

Annette grasps this lifeline she's been given with both hands. "Yeah! Of course!" She nods vigorously. "But, um, can I have some new underwear now?"

"Sure," Hilda says cheerfully. She's been mean all afternoon; starting now, she's going to be nice. 

At least until next time.


End file.
